Desire
by xTimexTurnerx
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are Head Boy and Head Girl. He has liked her for years she hasn't returned the favor. But one night on patrolling, James shows her something that may just change her mind.


**_Authors Note:_ This was my first fanfiction, and I apprechiate all reviews! (even the 'constructive' ones). I wrote this when I was re-reading the first book of the amazing series, and came across the quote mentioned at the beginning of the story...**

**James/Lily. Scenes of a Mild Sextual Nature. **

**_Disclaimer:_ Nope, I know what you're thinking, and I'm not J.K. Rowling! Or associated in any way shape or form with ANYONE who owns any part of Harry Potter. The quote is cited, and from

* * *

**

_Desire_

_"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "You, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised_."- pg. 213 U.S. Paperback, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

Lily had never had a worst first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her classes, being N. E. W. T. courses, were very demanding, and of course, there was- Potter. Somehow he had been chosen as Head Boy. She had been sure that it would be one of his best friends, Remus Lupin. She had received quite the shock on the first day of school, being greeted in the Head's compartment on the Hogwarts Express by none other than James Potter.

"You ready Evans?" asked a voice that she instantly recognized as James Potter.

She sighed and stood up from her squishy armchair by the beautifully warm Gryffindor Common Room fire. "Yes, let's go." She quickly said; time for patrol.

They wordlessly went out of the portrait hole, James holding out his arm indicating for her to go first. He had been doing all sorts of gentleman like things lately for her. It was extremely strange. She hadn't seen him hex someone, Slytherins included, for at least a month, he had cut down hitting on her immensely, and he had not asked her out ONCE this entire term. It was very strange. What was even stranger, Lily found herself slightly missing it.

James had been on his best behavior, and it was paying off. He noticed that Lily didn't loose her temper nearly as much as she used to with him, and she had actually held several civil conversations with him. He had a plan. A plan, that could go very very wrong, very very easily. But, it was worth a shot, he decided, and started leading them down a different path than their normal route. Even if it didn't work out how he tired not to hope it would, maybe she'd like him more for showing her it… Something new and interesting…

Lily jerked out of her thoughts and realized she had no idea where they were going. "Where are we going Potter?" she asked and equally thoughtful looking James.

"Patience Evans, patience. I want to show you something." James said smoothly, coming out of his trance.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" She demanded.

"Evans, you have to trust me." On any other day in her past, she would have flat out refused to follow him, and accuse him of trying to trick her, but James had seemed- _different_ this year. He had matured over the past summer after their sixth year. He was Head Boy after all.

"Okay," Lily replied, giving him a small and rare smile. It was nothing compared however, to the huge grin that came on James' face.

"Right," he said, subconsciously grabbing Lily's hand in his, and to his surprise, and hers, she did not pull away. "Follow me," he finished. With that, he started running, pulling Lily slightly behind him.

His hand fit perfectly with hers, she noted, but mentally scolded herself a second later. They ran through the Trophy Room, and through many different corridors, until finally they slowed their pace in an unfamiliar hallway.

"Where are-?" Lily started, but James cut her off, holding a finger up to his lips, signifying for her to be quiet. Once again, she surprised herself and James, she did not protest, but silenced herself and followed James down the hallway until they finally stopped in front of a door.

James opened the door, and led Lily inside. He glanced back at her and she looked genuinely curious. He couldn't help but smile at how her green eyes danced with impatience, and ran her hand not incased with James through her flaming red, shiny hair.

The room was empty, except for one tall, mirror in the middle of it. They walked silently down next to it, the mirror looked ancient. Lily was looking at it inquiringly, when she noticed James was smirking at her.

"What?" She practically snapped.

"You're still holding my hand." James replied, the grin growing even bigger.

She blushed and quickly let go of his hand. To hide her embarrassment, she walked directly in front of the mirror to view her reflection; to see exactly was so special that Potter had wanted to show her.

She was mildly surprised when she saw not just herself in the mirror, but James standing next to her on her right- hand side. He was also holding her hand and standing closer to her than she would have ever allowed without smacking him. She quickly glanced to her real right hand side, and no James. He was watching her intently from the side of the mirror, where she had left him. Hmm…

"Have you shown anyone else this mirror… or whatever it is?" Lily asked to James, keeping one eye on the reflection, debating whether to ask about it or not.

"Yeah, only Sirius. We found it in fifth year…"

_Two attractive male fifteen year olds were panting and out of breath, in a room neither one of them had seen before. _

"_That was a close one mate." whispered a very handsome boy with long black hair and a gorgeous face._

_They had been running from the care- master when they stumbled across this room, and it was a perfect hiding place. There was nothing there except a very tall, old looking mirror._

"_What do you reckon this does?" said the other boy, with very untidy jet black hair, pointing his thumb to the mirror._

"_Dunno." Said Sirius as he moved in front of it._

"_Do you think it shows the future?!" asked Sirius excidedly._

"_Why, what do you see?" asked James._

"_I'm leaving my house!" He said._

"_Let me look." Said James, and Sirius stepped aside._

_Before looking at his reflection, he glanced up at the title engraved upon it, 'Mirror of Erised.' He noticed right away that 'erised' was the mirror of desire. He was a very intelligent boy. _

"_I think it shows what you really, really want." Said James._

"_That would make sense," said Sirius, "what do you see?" He asked James._

_James looked at his reflection. He was hand in hand with Lily, her standing on his right- hand side. No way was he telling Sirius this. After what had happened last week after O. W. L.'s, he'd never live it down._

"_I'm- I'm Quidditch captian." James invented quickly._

"_You can't lie to me." said Sirius, with a smirk on his face._

"_Promise not to laugh?" said James wearily to his best friend._

"_Yes, yes, get on with it." said Sirius with almost a bored voice._

"_Lily."_

"So, this mirror just shows who ever is in the room?" Lily asked James confused, bringing him out of his old memory. She looked back to the mirror, and saw that the mirror James had moved his arm around her reflection, and she seemed to be enjoying it.

"What?" He said quickly, not daring to comprehend what she just said, his mouth falling open. Did she really see him?

"Does it?" She asked again, seeing as how James had not answered really the first time. She finally looked away from the mirror, and saw that James was staring at her, with his mouth wide open.

"You see me?" He asked in a whisper, looking like he desperately wanted to smile.

Lily nodded her head. "And me." She added.

"I don't think that's what the mirror does." James said, even more quietly than before.

"Than what does it do?" She asked, getting impatient at James' lack of helpfulness.

"Well, it's called the 'Mirror of Erised.'" James said to her.

"How do you know?" She asked him doubtfully.

He pointed to the top of the mirror, where sure enough, engraved were the words, _Mirror of Erised._

"I've always seen you…I thought I had it figured out, but maybe I was wrong… but Sirius thought the same thing too… No, I'm positive I'm right" He said, deciding to himself.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Lily said, getting thoroughly annoyed.

"Well you see, 'erised' backwards, is 'desire.' It's what you get when you hold a mirror up to the word…so that would make it, the Mirror of Desire." He finished, looking carefully at Lily, waiting for something to happen.

"That could be just a coincidence…" Lily said desperately, finally understanding why he had been so shocked at her telling him that she saw the two of them. Though, she wasn't very surprised if this was true that he saw her. He had liked her for, what was it now- three years?

"I don't think so." He said, using a very small voice. "Around the edge? See that?" Lily indeed saw the words, (if they were words) '_erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi,'_ "Well, in a mirror image it means… it means…" He trailed off.

"What?" she demanded.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire." James concluded. He figured that out on his second trip to the mirror, at the beginning of sixth year.

It was Lily's turn to be truly shocked. She saw Potter. And her. Her and Potter. Together. "That's… that's crazy." Lily finished.

"One way to find out." James said, and walked towards her. His mind was frozen. He was centimeters away from her, she could easily pull away, back up, but she didn't. He gathered strength from that fact, then, he leaned down and kissed her.

It was easily the best kiss of her entire life. She felt all of her nerves stand on end. Her spine tingled. She wrapped her hands around James' neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. He pulled her closer, as the kiss deepened and deepened, until finally they came up for some air.

James kissed her and she didn't pull away. In fact, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he took this as a sign he was allowed to put his hands around her waist, deepening the kiss. He knew that he would never feel the same kissing anyone else ever again. He only wanted Lily. They broke apart for some oxygen.

James was positively beaming. Lily was breathless, looking up at James' stunning hazel eyes, as he looked down to her entrancing green ones.

"Well?" He asked her expectantly, praying she wouldn't give him the answer he was dreading… If she did… well, he had no idea what he would do.

Lily gave a quick glance at the mirror again, and saw the James reflection staring lovingly at the Lily reflection, while it nodded at her approvingly. James followed her gaze, but he saw himself on the left winking at him, and the reflection Lily staring lovingly at the reflection version of himself.

"Maybe it's not so crazy." Lily said finally turning her head back to James, seeing his eyes light up. She smiled, and let out a little laugh and pulled him down once more, and kissed him.


End file.
